Cannibale
Cannibale est une compétence dans Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 et Fallout 76, permettant au personnage du joueur de s'engager sur la voie du cannibalisme. Fallout 3 et Fallout: New Vegas Effets Dans Fallout: New Vegas, la compétence fonctionne de la même manière que dans Fallout 3, à ceci près qu'elle peut être débloquée bien plus tôt (au niveau 4 à place de 12). Après avoir consommé 25 cadavres; le Courier se verra acquérir la compétence de défi Dine and Dash, leur permettant de récolter des restes humains plutôt que directement manger un corps. Le Voyageur Solitaire et le Courrier peuvent seulement manger les cadavres d'humains et goules non sauvages. Dans Old World Blues, le Courier peut également dévorer les cadavres coincés à l'intérieur du Y-17 trauma override harnesses. Chaque cadavre restaure 25 PV, ajoute 3 RADS et réduit le Karma d'un point. Chaque corps ne peut être consommé qu'une fois. Si le Voyageur Solitaire ou le Courier sont pris en train de dévorer un cadavre, les personnages non-joueurs amicaux (à l'exception des compagnons) deviendront hostiles. Fallout 4 Généralités La compétence Cannibalisme est la huitième Compétence disponible sous l'Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Endurance. C'est une compétence spéciale permettant au personnage du joueur de se nourrir sur des cadavres afin de regarder des Points de vie. Ce faisant, elle modifie également les réactions des personnages environnants à son égard. Le cannibalisme restant un acte déplorable et contre nature, tous les compagnons, à l'exception de Strong, Canigou, Codsworth et Gage, n'aimeront pas cette action s'ils en sont témoins. Hancock, X6-88, Curie et MacCready réagiront négativement mais leur affinité avec l'Unique Survivant n'en sera pas affectée. La vitesse à laquelle un cadavre est consommé est bien plus inférieure que dans Fallout 3 et Fallout: New Vegas. Le processus est d'autant plus graphique, avec du sang giclant du corps. Depuis la mise à jour du mode Survie (1.5.x), une pénalité additionnelle est appliquée sur le cannibalisme lorsque le mode Survie est activé. Utiliser cette aptitude pour satisfaire la faim inflige au personnage du joueur l'effet de statut Dark Craving. La nourriture ne satisfera plus la faim; le personnage du joueur peut uniquement commettre un acte de cannibalisme afin de satisfaire sa faim et passera directement du statut de satisfait à celui de vorace sans passer par les statuts intermédiaires ("petit creux", etc). L'Unique Survivant restera satisfait durant 12h de jeu avant de devoir de nouveau faire preuve de cannibalisme (alors qu'il faut normalement 6h de jeu). Un corps suffira au joueur pour passer de vorace à bien nourri. Cette compétence semble ignorer la maladie "Parasites". Le jeu la considère comme étant une addiction, pouvant être guérie par n'importe quel docteur pour seulement 75 caps. Cette possibilité se traduira par une option de dialogue. L'Addictol, le refreshing beverage et la radscorpion egg omelette pourront également soigner cette addiction. Paliers Dialogues Pratiquement chaque compagnon réagira à l'Unique Survivant en train de manger de la chair d'humain, goule ou super mutant. Fallout 76 Effets * Cette compétence peut tout de même être utilisée avec la mutation Herbivore. * Le premier niveau de cette compétence restaure 10% de la faim. Notes * Dans Fallout 3, il est existe des options de dialogue étendues avec The Family dans Blood Ties en parlant avec Jack Smith à Andale (sans la compétence, la première option requiert un contrôle de Discours). * L'animation est plutôt longue à chaque fois qu'un corps est dévoré - a peu près deux fois le temps nécessaire à boire l'eau d'un lavabo. * Dans Fallout: New Vegas, il existe une compétence de défi attachée au cannibalisme qui n'est pas documentée même dans le guide stratégique officiel. Elle est appelée "Meat of Champions" et, pour l'obtenir, le Courier doit se nourrir sur le corps de Mr. House, President Kimball, The King et Caesar. Après avoir obtenu cette aptitude, après avoir consommé n'importe quel corps, une note apparaît à l'écran, proclamant : "The essence of champions flows through your veins. When you cannibalize corpses, you temporarily gain Caesar's Intelligence, Mr. House's Luck, The King's Charisma, and President Kimball's Strength." * Dans la quête Beyond the Beef, en parlant à Marjorie, une option de dialogue dit " It's okay. I eat people too. You can tell me the truth." Avec la compétence, la partie "mensonge" est absente. * Dans Beyond the Beef, en parlant à Mortimer à propos du cannibalisme dans la société, la compétence peut être utilisée pour le convaincre que le Courrier va l'aider à la place d'un contrôle de Discours. * Dans Dead Money, le Courrier peut demander à Dog and God quel goût ont les ghost people. * Jas Wilkins demandera au Courrier son repas le plus savoureux. Le Courrier peut répondre que les gens ont une saveur plutôt unique, auquel elle répond avec des sentiments troublants. ** Une autre option de dialogue unique est débloquée si la compétence Ghastly Scavenger est active. * En sélectionnant "Dévorer", la caméra passera automatiquement à la 3e personne en effectuant un zoom arrière. Le Vagabond Solitaire et le Courrier ne pourront pas bouger, regarder leur Pip-Boy ou prendre une arme. Cependant, il est possible de changer l'arme active avec le menu de sélection rapide. * Dans Fallout: New Vegas, sur la route nord-ouest de la NCR Correctional Facility se trouve un panneau proclamant "NOTICE: Hitchhikers may be escaped prisoners" avec un Vault Boy cannibale avec cette fois des bandes noires et blanches en guise de vêtements. * Dans Fallout 4, cette compétence ne peut pas être utilisée en portant une Armure assistée. * Dans l'extension de Fallout 4 Far Harbor, une réponse alternative de Malcolm est ajoutée, si on lui demande s'il est cannibale. ** Ceci permet également à l'Unique Survivant de valider un test de discours lorsqu'il se confronte aux trappers dans The Arrival. de:Kannibale en:Cannibal ko:식인 pl:Kanibal ru:Каннибал uk:Канібал Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 76